


Running

by HalfASlug



Series: Adventures of the Almost Immortal Space Girlfriends [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was no one had ever warned Jenny that there was anything more to life than running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

The day she was created, Jenny had been promised a life involving an awful lot of running. That same day she ran away from her home and everything she’d ever known with no plans of ever stopping.

The problem was no one had ever warned her that there was anything more to life than running.

Sometimes there was stumbling. The day she met Clara Oswald, she’d lost her footing, never having met someone who saw the stars the same way she did. They weren’t unattainable miracles of science to wish upon. They were a to do list where dreams came true. It didn’t take long before she’d recovered and was running again, but this time with a new friend.

Sometimes there was sitting. It sounded so boring in theory, but doing nothing with Clara made her hearts pound more than most exercise did. It was something about the way she smiled, or the things she said. Probably. All Jenny knew for certain was she loved the stillness just as much as rushing around.

Sometimes there was jumping. To conclusions, mainly. Nose-diving into situations that needed more planning. Crossed wires treated like Gordian knots. Mountains leaped over like molehills. No amount of running let them escape their problems so they learnt to face them. Together they could make any obstacle fall away.

Throughout everything, there was falling. Strangely, most of the falling happened while they were completely stationary. Of course, Jenny knew she wasn’t actually falling. Holding Clara’s hand and watching her marvel at the world around her just felt very similar. 

“Clara?” she asked, tugging on her sleeve. “Do you ever feel like you’re falling when you’re not?”

She searched her face for a moment and Jenny had to tamp down the urge to run. 

“Yeah. Sometimes.”

“Good,” Jenny told her. She wrapped her arms her middle, making Clara chuckle and rest her lips against her temple.

The running was fun. So was the travelling and the monster fighting and the flying around space. What Jenny loved the most, however, was falling, safe in the knowledge that Clara was right there with her.


End file.
